deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gold-sans mobile/DBX: Hipper Wario Vs. Hoot Sans Vs. Maxevil Godzilla
stupid long title here is a What If? DBX. Description Hipper v Hoot Freeman v Maxevil! It's the fight to end all fights as the three most wanked characters on the wiki fight! Who will prove to be the most wanked the strongest? The fight A big radioactive Dinosaur, a fat guy in Overalls, and a Skeleton in a hoodie walk up to each other. They were here to settle who is the most wanked - I mean, who is stronger. Hipper Wario: Lets-a go! Hoot Sans: Ready to have a bad time? Maxevil Godzilla: (Roars) All three prepare for a hell of a battle. HERE WE GOOOOOO! FIGHT!!! H. Wario and H. Sans immediately attempts to punch each other, and there fists collided causing a massive shockwave that destroys the city they where fighting in. M. Godzilla then attempts to step on the two, but both jumped out of the way. H. Sans then shoots a Gaster Blaster at M. Godzilla as it uses its laser breath to block it. As the blasts collided the entire country was turned into a crater. As the dust settled, H. Wario suddenly uppercuts M. Godzilla. The monster gets launched into the moon as H. Sans teleports after him. On the moon, the two started throwing asteroids at each other until M. Godzilla gets hit by one. H. Sans then uses his telekinesis to throw M. Godzilla back onto earth. As M. Godzilla gets back up, he runs right at H. Wario. H. Wario equipped his rocket hat and flew right at M. Godzilla, knocking him back into one of the few remaining buildings. Getting back up, M. Godzilla uses his magnet powers to pull H. Wario towards him thanks to the gold in his pocket. When H. Wario got closer, the monster whacked H. Wario with his tail, launching him to the moon. Suddenly, a huge bolder hit M. Godzilla in the back of the head. Turning around, he see's Danibom Mario standing on a building. Just as D. Mario was about to fight, however, Goldensans realized that Dani doesn't really like the "Danibom Mario" joke, so he quickly wrote him out. Thus, D. Mario just proofed out of existence. M. Godzilla just shrugged. Meanwhile, on the Moon, H. Hipper and H. Sans was duking it out. At this point, however, the Moon was pretty much destroyed. So H. Wario decided to punch the moon into the Earth in hope of wiping out both H. Sans and M. Godzilla. So he does just that, but all it did was just mess up the Earth more. All three decided to take this to another planet. The three then went to Mars to continue. On Mars, the three continue to duke it out. H. Wario grabs M. Godzilla by the tail and swings him around. He then tries to slam him onto H. Sans, only for him to use his Telekinesis/Gravity Manipulation/god knows what to throw the giant monster away into orbit. H. Wario then activates his Metal Cap form and tried to punch the skeleton in the face. However, M. Godzilla uses his magnetic abilities which he apparently has to pull H. Wario to him. He then tail whacked him away and shot a beam of plasma at H. Sans. H. Sans dodged the blast, but it drilled into Earth and hit Mars's core. He quickly teleported to Jupiter as the planet exploded. Once he arrives on Jupiter, M. Godzilla suddenly crashes down onto the planet. H. Wario had just slammed him down, and he also landed. And so they continued their fight. Just before they could, however... CLAUS PIK AND METAL MARIO JOINS THE FI- Before the title card even finishes, H. Wario picks them both up and punts them into the sun. This was a fight between the three of them, and the Cyborg and the metal scrap weren't gonna interrupt this one. When H. Wario turns around, however, 100 Gaster Blasters were aiming at him. He used a Nuke Fart to destroy them all, but it then polluted Jupiter, causing it to explode for no good reason. The three then went to Pluto to continue. Literally 7 and a half seconds later, that planet blew up as well because why not. This continued on for quite some time. About 500 years later, all three were still fighting, with the entire universe in ruins. H. Sans decides to ends this once and for all, and teleports to the sun. Using his telepathic powers, he picked up the sun and threw it at H. Wario and M. Godzilla. Noticing this, H. Wario and M. Godzilla combined there fart nuke and laser breath to destroy the sun. It created a huge Supernova that wiped out what was left of the universe, leaving behind only a huge black space and the 3 combatants. Finally having enough, they all decided to throw their best attacks. H. Wario turned into Wario-Man, H. Sans grabbed the human SOULS, and M. Godzilla did a thing. They all then charged at each other with all their might as... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ...it created a explosion bigger than the Big Bang, not only destroying the entire multiverse, but also literally breaking the 4th-Wall. When the dust settled, all that was left was a giant monster tail, some yellow overalls, and a blue hoodie. The fight had finally been settled. The loser...was the multiverse. APOCALYPTIC K.O!!!!!! It zooms out to show Pikart and Golden-Sans, who were watching on a TV Screen. Both were shocked at what just happened as they look at each other in surprise. GS Then shrugs. Golden-Sans: Well, that Multiverse is fucked. My bad. Wanna grab a snack or somethin'? Pik: (Also shrugs) Uh...sure, why not...but shouldn't we try and do something about this? Golden-Sans: Nah, it's fine. Pik: Alright then...but one question. Why did you make a joke about Pik Claus? Golden-Sans: Because I could. Pik: Toche. Both then left the room to grab a snack somewhere. However, on the screen, it suddenly turned into static and switched to another dimension, which focused on an Egg. Suddenly, the egg cracked open, and Jimmy Rex popped out of it. As it turns out, the explosion was so big it woke up the monster in another dimension. Jimmy then looked around and spotted another figure, which yelled.... GRAND DAD Jimmy Rex V.S Grand Dad Coming soon DBX Category:Blog posts